This invention relates generally to the field of contracting, construction and project management, and in particular to the management of materials, labor, scheduling and billing for a construction project. More specifically, the invention provides both systems and methods for assisting a contractor, supplier and/or project manager in efficiently managing and disseminating the information for a construction project.
One important aspect of a contractor's job is the effective management of an ongoing construction project, which includes the tight control of the associated costs. Since a contractor desires to present a competitive bid while still being able to produce a profit, estimates of the costs involved in completing the project need to be closely estimated. As a result, there is usually little room to deviate from the estimated costs when the work is actually performed.
Another important aspect of a contractor's job is the monitoring of the project until completion so that adjustments can be quickly made and there are no surprises at the end of the project. For example, if labor went unmonitored, the end of the project may bring with it the shocking conclusion that labor far exceeded the budgeted amount. The overrun on labor would thus affect the bottom line profitability for the project. Similar scenarios could be described for the on-time delivery of materials used in a project. An early warning on material and labor issues can greatly help prevent such surprises that affect profitability.
Such a task can be challenging because construction management involves the gathering and managing of large amounts of information from multiple sources concerning the material delivery, labor costs, scheduling of events and billing for an ongoing project. For large projects, the amount of information to capture, track and manage can be overwhelming.
A particularly time consuming aspect of a contractor's job is the gathering of data for a construction project. In a perfect world, data is captured or generated from a single source at a single location. However, a construction project is far from a perfect world. In most cases, information is captured by various unrelated data capture programs or generated from a multitude of dissimilar sources. A large number of hours can be spent and wasted gathering and organizing the information. Since data capture can be such a time consuming endeavor, it expends valuable time that a contractor could spend on other, more profitable tasks.
Hence, it would be desirable to provide systems and methods which would assist the contractor in gathering, managing, tracking and disseminating the voluminous amount of information necessary to control the profitability of a construction project. It would be further desirable if such systems and methods provided an early indication of areas of cost concern.